deadliestfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Deathblade 100/Deadliest Warrior Season 3 Episode 3 Rematch: NKSOF vs US Army Rangers
Well, it's time for me to do this battle. Season 3, Episode 3 of Deadliest Warrior was the 5vs5 clash between the North Korean Special Operations Forces and the United States Army Rangers. Let's see if the lack of American bias can change the outcome for this battle. The North Korean Special Operations Forces- Extremist super commandos; poised to launch a communist invasion of South Korea VS The US Army Rangers- America's premier light infantry division, who would lead America's massive counter-attack. WHO...IS...DEADLIEST? To find out the history of war and modern science collide, as we test the weapons and tactics used by these instruments of war. We dissect their strengths and weaknesses and file them in for an all new battle to the death. It's no rules, no safety, no mercy. It's a duel to the death, to find out who is the Deadliest Warrior. Warrior and equipment |-| NKSOF= The North Korean Special Operation's Forces (SOF) are specially trained and equipped military units tailored to perform military, political, and psychological operations. Although it is unknown when they were first officially formed, their first known operations came on October 30, 1968, when Maritime commandos landed on beaches in South Korea and after a series of battles, retreated back to North Korea. Their missions are to breach the fixed defenses of South Korea, to create a "second front﻿" behind the enemy's rear, and to conduct battlefield and strategic reconnaissance. There are about 200,000 soldiers in the North Korean SOF, making it the largest special operations group in the world. |-| Long Range= PSL Sniper Rifle *Semi Automatic *Range: 1000 metres (effective) *Round: 7.62x54mmR *Rate of Fire: 30 rounds/minute *Magazine: 10 round box |-| Medium Range= Type 88-2 Assault Rifle ''' *Range: 625 metres *Rate of Fire: ~650 rounds/minute *Round: 5.45x39mm *Magazine: 30 round box/~100 round helical magazine |-| Close Range= '''Type 68 Tokarev TT33 *Range: 50 meters *Rate of Fire: 20 rounds/minute *Round: 7.62x25mm Tokarev *Magazine: 8 round box |-| Hand-to-Hand= Hapkido *Circular motion *Redirection of opponent's own force *Read More Taekwondo *Quick strikes *Repeated attacks to key parts of human body *Read More |-| Explosive= PMD Anti-Personnel Box Mine *Blast Radius: 9 metres *Charge: TNT *Pressure: 2 LB |-| USAR= The Rangers can trace their lineage back to the Mid 1700's when regular military personnel were bewildered by the unique fighting techniques of the local Native Americans. In 1676, Colonel Benjamin Church mixed Indian and European warfare and the American Ranger was born. The Rangers served in the French and Indian Wars, the American Revolution, and the American Civil War on both sides. The modern Rangers were officially born in World War II, when Major General Lucian K. Truscott, the US Army Liaison,﻿ saw the capabilities of Britain's SAS Commandos and proposed that America form a similar unit. After weeks of weeding out the thousands of applicants, the 1st Ranger Battalion was activated on June 19, 1942. The Rangers have served in every American conflict since. |-| Long Range= M24 Sniper Rifle *Bolt Action *Range: 800 metres (effective) *Round: 7.62x51mm NATO *Rate of Fire: 20 rounds/minute *Magazine: 10 round box |-| Medium Range= FN SCAR-L CQC *Range: 300 metres *Rate of Fire: 650 rounds/minute *Round: 5.56x45mm NATO *Magazine: 30 round box |-| Close Range= Beretta M9 *Range: 50 metres *Rate of Fire: 30 rounds/minute *Round: 9x19mm Parabellum *Magazine: 15 round box |-| Hand-to-Hand= SOCP *Quick, blunt strikes *Make space *Get back to the firearm *Read More |-| Explosive= M18A1 Claymore *Blast Radius: 50-250 meters *Shrapnel: Steel Ball Bearings *Charge: C-4 Battle The Korean Peninsula, 20xx NKSOF: USAR: The creaking of rusted hinges fills the air as a lone US Ranger looks up at his captor, face bloodied. In the background, he could see the bodies of the last of his unit members and the leader of the North Korean unit that was holding this damned facility. The sound of a pistol hammer cocking brought his attention back to the North Korean officer standing in front of him; the Ranger's gaze drifting to the muzzle of the North Korean's Type 68 Tokarev. "너는 아직 죽지 않았기 때문에 운이 좋았다고 생각해야한다. (You should consider yourself lucky you aren't dead yet)" the North Korean snarled. Outside the facility Four US Rangers head towards the old facility; every once in a while, stopping to listen for any movement. The commander of the unit turned to the rest of his unit and gestured for his sniper to keep watch while the rest of the unit moved into the facility. As the sniper set up his M24, a glint of light caught his eye. Zeroing his rifle, he spots a North Korean PSL scanning the perimetre. The Ranger pulled the trigger of his M24 sending a single 7.62mm NATO round towards the North Korean. The round narrowly misses the North Korean sniper, hitting the North Korean's spotter in the chest. As the Ranger hastily rechambers his rifle, a shot from the PSL hits the tree next to the Ranger forcing him to move for cover. The rest of the Rangers move into the facility until one treads on a PMD box mine; the blast blowing his leg off. Two North Koreans rush out of the facility firing their Type 88-2 Assault Rifles; one fitted with its 100 round helical magazine. The Rangers return fire with their SCARs; scoring a hit on one of the two North Koreans. As one of the Rangers continues to lay down fire, the other attempts to rescue his wounded colleague. As he reaches the wounded Ranger, the PSL fires twice killing both Rangers. The North Korean sniper sets the crosshairs on the third Ranger currently engaging his ally before the Ranger sniper fires; scoring a hit on the North Korean's head. The North Korean on the outside of the facility, fire several shots from his Type 88-2 before withdrawing. The two Rangers on the outside enter the facility in pursuit. The US Sniper draws his M9 and begins to set up a Claymore. A North Korean exits a corridor, firing his Type 88-2. A Ranger rolls to the side as the US sniper detonates the Claymore, tearing the North Korean to pieces. As the two Rangers enter the lower levels, the whisp of a bullet fills the air and the US sniper slumps to the ground; blood on the opposite wall. The second Ranger fires his SCAR and fires at the North Korean commander. Heading further down the stairs, the Ranger finds his objective; the missing Ranger commander, tied to a chair. As he unties him, the North Korean commander picks up a Type 88-2 and opens fire, injuring the second Ranger with two shots in the abdomen. The released Ranger grabs his colleague's SCAR and return fire. The North Korean drops his Type 88-2 and rushes the Ranger, kicking at the Ranger's head. The Ranger ducks and, slamming the butt of the SCAR into the NKSOF leader's head, flings him to the ground. The dazed NKSOF fighter looks, bleary eyed, at the Ranger's face before sluggishly trying to sweep the Ranger's legs from under him. Stepping back out of range, the Ranger aims and quips "I've already said this once, and I'll say it again. You mess with the best. You die like the rest." before firing. The Ranger lowers the SCAR and yells "Rangers lead the way!", before noticing his colleague cough blood and lie ominously still. Walking over to the dead Ranger, the Ranger leader collects his dog tags, and sadly says "Sorry man." before picking heading over to find a radio for assistance. X-Factors Notes Battle is set in a facility on the Korean Peninsula. The battle will be a typical skirmish of 5 vs 5. As a bit on continuity, it will take place after the Deadliest Warrior simulation. Votes must be at least one paragraph long and have good spelling, punctuation and grammar. No bias. Note: The NKSOF will make use of both magazine types for their Type 88-2 Assault Rifles. (Thanks Battlefan) Voting ends on the 12th of May. Category:Blog posts